Young Justice: Broken Wing
by ICrzy
Summary: ONE SHOT... After the end of the series a broken Dick is all upset after loosing his best friend, but when his friends come to see him will they be able to help him? *Terrible Summary but read it*


**I don't own Young Justice! I really loved the series and it broke my heart when it ended! However please review and favorite if you liked it!  
**

_"Dick, it wasn't your fault."_

Dick Grayson sat on his couch in his apartment, his place was a mess. Last week he lost his best friend and he thought running away or just pretending nothing happen would make things better. Instead it made things worst. The nineteen year old sat in his place drinking. He shouldn't be but he stole some from Bruce, he wouldn't miss it. Bruce didn't drink that often. Dick looked on his coffee table, there was a mirror. Why had he put that there?

He picked it up and stared at it, what he saw was something he wasn't proud of. Himself. Dick got angry and threw the mirror across the room, thus causing the mirror to break. The young adult started to laugh to himself.

"Seven years bad luck, ha." He said.

He heard his phone go off, he looked down and saw his friends were trying to call him. Artemis, M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, Barbara, Tim, and even Bruce. Dick picked up his phone and stared at it, shaking his head he put the phone down.

"I can't talk to them. I can't do it." Dick said holding onto his head.

A knock at the door shocked him. He thought to be quiet and whoever was at the door would just leave, yet that didn't work. Instead he heard more knocking and some voices.

"Dick, we know you're there." Said a female voice.

"Yeah man we're worried." Said a male voice.

"Come on Dick we know you're in there." Said another female voice.

Dick got up slowly and made his way to the door, nearly loosing his balance. He turned the knob and opened it seeing his friends. A very worried M'gann, an angry Connor and Artemis, a concerned Barbara, and Kaldur.

"What do you want?" Dick responded.

"You're drunk." Connor said.

Dick rolled his eyes, "So." Dick replied as he headed back to his apartment.

"If I may, Dick. This isn't the solution to cope with Wally's death." Kaldur said.

Dick turned, he had dark circles around his eyes. He was angry at himself and just tired from the lack of sleep. He looked directly at each of them at least twice before saying another word.

"I didn't ask for your thoughts on this Kaldur. I am fine." Dick said.

"Like hell you are!" Artemis shouted.

M'gann nodded and walked over to Dick, she had always been that mother like figure he needed in his life. He had only wished M'gann was in his life a lot sooner than later. M'gann slowly reached her hands out and then hugged Dick.

"We are just worried about you. We all know it isn't easy." M'gann said.

Dick looked down, "You have no idea." He said to himself.

"Come on Dick, even Bruce is worried." Tim said.

Barbara nodded, "Yeah Dick. This is so outta character even for you." She said.

Dick looked at Barbara, he use to love her. They use to have this relationship, now they've became so distance. She knew how much it hurt him to be away from her, she thought the break up was for him to clear his head from Wally's death, but she never thought it would get this extreme.

"Babs, I am fine." Dick said.

"Are you? Are you really?" Connor asked angrily.

M'gann let go, "Dick we all feel bad about what happened to Wally. It's just shutting down your friends and avoiding everything isn't going to make the pain go away, it'll only make it worst." M'gann said.

Dick rolled his eyes, "What could you possible know about pain?" The alcohol had finally kicked into Dick's system.

Connor got angry enough, he grabbed Dick's collar on his shirt and threw him against the wall. Connor still holding him, high in the air. Everyone tried to get Connor to let go, yet it seemed he wouldn't released Dick.

"You think we have no feelings or emotions, that we cannot understand? How much of an idiot are you Grayson?" Connor asked.

"I know you all have your own feelings and emotions, its that none of you can connect with me on this feeling on loosing someone I cared about." Dick said.

Artemis stepped forward, "Try me." She said.

Dick didn't answer, he looked at Artemis. She had this firey look in her eyes. She was angry but also upset. She had a small glare at Dick and then calmed herself before exploding at him with words she doesn't mean.

"I lost Wally too. He and I were in love, we were dating." Artemis said.

Dick looked down at Connor's angry face, finally M'gann reasoned with him to let Dick down. Once he did, he felt Barbara touch his shoulder.

"Dick, I know what you've been through and believe me there isn't a day that goes by that I wish Jason was here." Barbara said.

Tim's head sank down hearing the name Jason. Dick looked at her, he never liked to mention the Jason thing and either did Bruce. Barbara had tears in her eyes, she touched his hand and looked into his baby blue eyes.

Dick looked down, he saw the broken mirror laying in front of him. He stared into it and didn't like what he saw. Dick pushed his friends away and sat down on the couch. They followed him and stared at Dick, he was having another melt down.

"It's just too much." He said.

"What is?" Kaldur asked.

"Everything!" Dick yelled.

"Explain," Connor said still angry.

Dick looked up, everyone now seeing the tears in his eyes. Which caught everyone off guard.

"First when I was nine, my parents died in front of me. Jason is killed and I couldn't save him. Now Wally is gone and it was on my call." Dick said.

For a second they were all silent until Artemis walked over and hugged him.

"Dick, its alright. It's not your fault." Artemis said.

Dick began to cry, and slowly each of his friends walked over to hug the broken hero.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS AND REVIEW THIS!**


End file.
